Green for Envy
by xraex21
Summary: Set directly after the Cath/Sara scene in 2x09 And Then There Were None. Femslash Warning.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad but true.  
A/N: Yes, I realize this is not a chapter update on the story I am currently writing but finals/my mother murdered my muse. Fortunately I saw this clip on youtube and my muse decided to write a one shot. Happy Holidays and enjoy! **Much thanks to zephyr_tempest for making this readable, she's the best! :D**

**I suggest you watch the scene or this probably won't make any sense. **

The Scene: (without the spaces) www. youtube .com/watch?v=8uLjRKmabuk

**  
Setting: In the car on the way back to the lab.**

"So what's up with you and David?" Catherine asked as nonchalant as possible.

"What do you mean?" Sara gave Catherine half her attention while gazing out the window.

The senior CSI let a little of her irritation slip through her next inquiry, "He said that he **'**'knows you better than that.' Am I missing something? When did you two get so chummy?"

Still enjoying the landscape Sara didn't give Catherine's questions much attention because the blonde had been in a foul mood all day. "I'm just not as rude to him as you are."

No longer worried about playing nice, Catherine let her annoyance ebb through her question. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sara finally turned to face her irate superior, "Nothing. It just means I think before I say something to someone."

"Is this your passive aggressive way of mentioning the comment I made earlier about your appearance? I didn't mean anything by it. Plus, I like you that way."

Sara narrowed her eyes at Catherine and mentally prepared herself for another insult. "What way?"

Catherine spoke without emotion like she was assessing a scene while describing the younger CSI. "You don't give a shit what anyone else thinks, it's refreshing. Well anyone except Grissom anyway."

Completely missing the first part of Catherine's statement Sara chose instead to focus on the part about her and Grissom. "Wait so first I'm too close to David and now I have a thing with Grissom. What the hell is your problem Cath?"

Catherine gave a dry humorless laugh, "Don't you?"

"Don't I what?" Sara questioned incredulously.

The blonde looked over at the brunette as if she was a few crayons short of a full box. "Have a thing for Grissom?"

Having had enough of Catherine Willows for the day Sara's temper flew out of its restraints. "No! I DO NOT HAVE A _THING_ FOR GRISSOM. He is my mentor and I want his respect just as much as I want yours. I don't see why everyone thinks I have this big crush on the Bugman, I mean the age difference alone is enough to make my skin crawl."

Catherine's voice softened as her eyes went wide in surprise. "You want my respect?"

Sara shifted in her seat as her cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment. "Who wouldn't? I mean—without all the complaining—you're amazing at you're job, you're a devoted mother, not to mention being drop dead gorgeous…I mean um…nevermind it doesn't matter. Let's just forget this entire conversation and close up this case so we can go home, ok?" Sara shifted in her seat again while pinning her bottom lip between her teeth.

Catherine found herself smiling widely at the brunette's slip of the tongue. Not only had Sara called her gorgeous but also a nervous Sara was an adorable Sara. Catherine pulled into the parking space in the back of the building's parking lot and locked the doors. She was going to have a little more fun before they went back to work.

"Maybe I don't want to forget this conversation, maybe it is just what I wanted to hear." Catherine undid her seat belt and slowly leaned toward her stunned coworker.

"Very funny Cat. Open the doors this isn't amusing. I don't appreciate being screwed with. I'm not one of the guys who will just fall at your feet whenever…" Sara was promptly cut off as Catherine's lips met hers in a demandingly hard kiss. At first Sara was too shocked to respond but as Cat's tongue ran across her bottom lip she thought better of it and responded with just as much passion.

Breaking free for some much needed oxygen Catherine willed herself to remember where they were. She leaned in again for a quick light kiss but pulled back before Sara could deepen it.

"You come home with me tonight and I've got something green you might like to try that is way more _exciting_ than florescent powders." Catherine winked then jumped out of the Denali before Sara could even control her breathing.


End file.
